decisions
by kiitykat214
Summary: "Alek, what happened last night?" she asked when she woke up, staring at me, and the way she was looking at me I knew I couldn't tell her, so I lied. "I have no idea all I remember is going to that club and trying to forget." was my simple reply, not a c
1. Chapter 1

**I know I already posted this story, but one of the reviews said that the point of views were confusing, I hope this clears things up**

Chloe POV

"Alek!" I yelled down the hallway to him after the last bell of the day rang quickly running and trying to catch up to him. I couldn't take it anymore, we had both been wallowing and mourning their deaths for way to long I needed to get out tonight, I didn't want to go party and go crazy, I wanted a way to forget, and I know he did too. So we were going to go to a club and we were going to get drunk and we were going to have a terrible headache in the morning. Or at least that was my plan. I just had to convince him to let us both out of training for just tonight.

"Hey" he said looking down at me as I ran up to him a questioning look in his eyes.

"Hey I say again just now realising that the majority of the people in the hall were staring at us. I mean it wasn't a secret that we were friends since the death of Jasmine and Valentina, but it also wasn't everyday that I went running down the hallway screaming his name. "umm well you see, can we go talk somewhere? It's kinda important." I tried hoping he'd get the point that we needed to be alone, luckily for me he did.

"What is it Chlo? He asked as soon as we were outside of the school and walking towards the apartment complex that all the mai lived in now, where I lived now that my mom was gone, it was still hard thinking about the way the order had gotten her and killed her, and living in the apartment was a constant reminder. I still had nightmares about that night, it's one of he reasons that Alek and I shared a room, we had separate beds of course but both of us often woke up from nightmares in the middle of the night to the other one comforting them. The other reason was that Alek was the only one I could trust anymore. "Chlo?" he asked again pulling me out of my musings, "Is everything okay, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh right sorry just kinda got lost in my own thoughts there," he nodded his head in understanding, we both tended to get lost in our own thoughts these days. " It's just well, Alek I I'm tired of feeling this much pain all the time. Can we please just tonight go somewhere and forget? I know this means missing training but I promise we'll make it up tomorrow, I just I really need this, and I think you do too." I stated finally looking at him trying to gauge his reaction, but Alek was the master at keeping his emotions hidden.

"Chloe" I went to interrupt him but he put his finger up signalling me to wait "Chloe I don;t know if it's such a good idea to go out and get drunk, and I know that's what your planning on doing. If we're both drunk and something happens to you I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Fine I guess you're right" I say quietly trying to hide the tears that were starting to flow down my cheeks, I really needed this I was such an emotional wreck right now.

"Chloe wait!" he yells as I start walking ahead of him, I just walk faster until he runs up to me and pulls me into a hug letting me cry into his chest. "I guess, I guess we could go out, just tonight, just this one time, as long as we have at least five guards on us at all times okay?" he questions. And as much as I would rather we not need the guards to be there I know we do so I reluctantly agree.

Alek POV

It was a few hours after Chloe had managed to convince me that we should go out tonight, and as much as I wanted to tell her no, I knew that she needed this and I couldn't deny Chloe anything she really wanted or needed, ah the joy of unrequited love. I was currently trying to convince the temporary pried leader Damien that Chloe and I going out tonight would be fine, but he wasn't happy with the idea. The only thing that got him to agree was when I pulled rank on him and said that I was the rightful leader of the pride and that next year, when I came of age, I would be. That was finally enough for him to agree to let us go under the condition that we had fifteen mai around at all time, and that I not get drunk. Of course that wasn't really an issue I hadn't planned on it anyways, I could never leave Chloe unprotected like that. So now to go tell Chloe the "good" news.

"Chloe? Can I come in? I asked knocking on our door knowing she might be changing, and as much as I would love to see her changing, I knew she would never forgive me for that.

"Ya come on in Alek, what's up?" she questioned me while staring into the closet trying to decide what to wear, I walked over behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and gave her a big hug.

"Who's the best protector slash friend in the whole world?" I asked her while looking over her shoulder for something she could wear.

"um? You are?" she questioned looking at me funny.

"Correct! I am I just got it cleared with Damien for us to go tonight I told her while handing her a black tight dress that she hadn't worn in a while, it was one of my favorite dresses on her, it made her look absolutely gorgeous and it showed a lot of leg.

"really?" she asked excitedly and gave me a huge hug. "Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best! I love you!" she told me turning around and finding me a button down shirt to wear, I'm glad she did because she missed the flash of pain that crossed my face at hearing her say she loved me, and knowing she meant as a friend.

"Come on let's go I'll go get dressed in the bathroom, you can change out here." I told her and then we quickly got ready to go.

"The club we went to was for twenty one and older so they didn't I.D. Us at the bar, which was a good thing because the bouncer let us in without an I.D. After taking a good look at Chloe. Which I was NOT happy about, but it got us inside, and the first thing Chloe did was go to the bar, and she kept ordering drinks and I kept paying for them, and then she was completely drunk and sitting in my lap, and trying to make out with me, and as badly as I wanted to kiss her, I didn't want it to be like this. But eventually I couldn't resist any more and I leaned down and kissed her, it was probably the worst kiss I had ever had, but it was still one of the best kisses, cause it was with Chloe, and I loved her.

"Alek let's go home." she slurred while trying to unbutton my shirt. I quickly picked her up and lead her back to the apartment, not trusting her to walk in her drunken state.

"Alek? She questioned as I laid her down in the bed and started to take off her heals and earrings, she had fallen asleep while I was carrying her back, but it looks like I just woke her up.

"yes love?" I asked her, knowing she wouldn't remember me calling her that in the morning.

"Make me forget, please make me forget." she asked and the look in her eyes was practically beging me to and I had never been able to say no to her. And as much as I knew we would both regret this, and that I shouldn't take advantage of her when she was drunk, I couldn't say no to Chloe when she looked at me like that, especially when I wanted her so badly.

"Okay" was all I whispered back, and just like that we were kissing, and this time it was slow and sweet and I was trying to let her forget all about the people that had died, and left her in her life, and I was trying to hold on to this moment and remember what it felt like, because I knew it would never happen again. Soon though the sweet gentle kisses of before didn't seem like enough for Chloe and she was trying, rather unsuccessfully to unbutton my shirt, so I helped her by taking it off for her, and then leaning down trailing butterfly kisses everywhere, as she whispered that she loved me, and I whispered it back. Soon we were both completely naked and then I couldn't wait any longer, and I could tell that she didn't want me to, I pushed in and then she screamed and I immediately stopped, she was only whimpering now but I could tell she was in pain. "Shit! Chloe I'm so sorry I forgot that you were a virgin, sh sh it will be okay just give it a minute come on it will be okay, I love you I'm so so sorry that I had to hurt you but I promise it will get better" I whispered in her ear as I tried to make her feel better. Eventually she lifted her hips up a little bit signalling for me to move, and I started to pump into her. It felt amazing it was by far the best sex I had ever had, and I know that it was because to me this wasn't just sex. I was making love to her, and the only downside was that I knew she didn't feel the same way, and that she was just looking for a way to forget, and that she wouldn't even remember this in the morning. As I kept going I could tell that Chloe was finally starting to enjoy herself and she started moaning lowly as I bent down to kiss her lips, soon I couldn't take it anymore though, and I came deep inside of her, but I knew she hadn't come yet. So as soon as I finished riding out my own orgasm I bent down and started to finger her clit quickly working it in a circular pattern for a few minutes until she came.

"wow" she whispered, " Thank you Alek, I love you" and then she was asleep.

"I love you to Chloe King" I whispered back, " more than you can ever know." and then just like that, I curled up around her and was sound asleep.

Alek POV Morning after:

When I woke up in the morning I realised that Chloe was still sound asleep in my arms, and that we were both completely naked. And as bad as I felt about taking advantage of her I couldn't help but smile thinking back on last night. That's when I felt her heartbeat start to quicken slightly and her breathing pick up, and I knew she was waking up.

"Alek, what happened last night? My head hurts, and why are we both in your bed, naked?" she asked when she woke up, staring at me, and the way she was looking at me I knew I couldn't tell her that she had said she loved me, and then asked me to make her forget, so I lied.

"I have no idea all I remember is going to that club and trying to forget." was my simple reply, not a complete lie, but also not the whole truth. We did go to a club last night, but it wasn't me that was trying to forget, it was her. And when she had drunkenly asked me to make her forget everything last night, I hadn't been able to say no.

**SO this is the end of CH. 1 there will be atleast one more chapter but I think i'm going to make this into a longer story so there may be a lot more to come. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write and I know this is a short chapter, I'm sorry school just started, and I'm in all advance classes this year, and I just started teaching kids how to skate, oh and my skating season just picked up which means more hours on the ice... so ya I'm sorry I'm just super duper busy. But here it is:**

"I have no idea all I remember is going to that club and trying to forget." was my simple reply, not a complete lie, but also not the whole truth. We did go to a club last night, but it wasn't me that was trying to forget, it was her. And when she had drunkenly asked me to make her forget everything last night, I hadn't been able to say no. And just like that I had lied to her, and I knew I would never be able to forgive myself for that, but it was clearly what she needed, so I guess I'll just have to learn to accept it.

"Alek," she asks me again. "Why does my head hurt so bad?"

"Chloe do you really not remember anything from last night, you were completely drunk." Could she really not even remember that much, usually when someone gets drunk they can at the very least remember the getting drunk part, but the way Chloe was acting it was almost as if she couldn't.

"Yes Alek! I remember going to the club and I remember drinking a lot of alcohol it's just that..." she trailed off here almost as if she was afraid to continue, which was certainly weird for Chloe we might both have some serious trust issues, and we might both still be healing form everything thats happened lately, but Chloe always tells me everything, Always.

"You what Chloe?" I asked her honestly afraid of her answer, what if she did remember the whole night, and was mad at me taking advantage of her in her drunken state, what if she hated me forever, what if... but my train of thought was interrupted by Chloe burying her head in my chest and mumbling something that I couldn't make out, even with my enhanced hearing. "Chloe, you know I have no idea what you just said."

"I've never had alcohol before Alek, I didn't know what it would be like in the morning, I had heard about it, but I never experienced it, I don't like it Alek, make it stop," she whined. And I being the madly in love and highly whipped person that I am, I obliged, making her scoot over so that I could get out of bed. What surprised me though was when I went to scoot her over so that I could get out of the bed she grabbed my wrist stopping me from getting up.

"Chloe?" I questioned confused about why she didn't want me to get up.

"Oh uh here sorry" she replied letting go of my wrist. " you can go do whatever it is you needed to do sorry." I gave her a weird look, but continued on my way to the medicine cabinet, I would ask her what was wrong after she had had an Advil. She probably had a spliting head ache right about now. Questions could wait a few minutes.


End file.
